


Freeway

by The WinneplaneO Girls (beckers), thelunaticfringe



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Deranged Gabe, Fire, Gen, Murder, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckers/pseuds/The%20WinneplaneO%20Girls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelunaticfringe/pseuds/thelunaticfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bright red Pontiac zooms down the freeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeway

**Author's Note:**

> Short, short, short. Written in 2007.

The bright red Pontiac zooms down the freeway. 

The tall, dark man behind the wheel of the Pontiac is gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles almost white.  He is running again; running away from making the same mistake he has made in every place he’s ever been.  He is running away from a mistake he can’t _stop_ making, no matter how hard he tries. 

He came close to being normal once, but then the urge came over him, and the world went black, and when he woke up, he had made the mistake again—the only time he couldn’t remember what happened.  So, he had gathered his things and left once again, leaving other people to clean up his mess. 

So now, here he was, keeping a careful eye on the rearview mirror of the “borrowed” bright red Pontiac.  To be stopped now would be disastrous; his cargo is too damning.  He has to dispose of it before someone sees, before someone realizes it’s missing, before— 

A stirring from the passenger seat surprises him so much he almost drives the car off of the freeway.  His cargo is waking. 

That isn’t part of the plan. 

The thin boy in the passenger seat stretches, then looks confused when he can’t pull his wrists apart.  He looks frightened, and his dark eyes widen.  “Gabe?” he tries to say, then realizes his mouth is tightly gagged. 

Gabriel Saporta looks over at Ryan Ross, who is staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.  Gabe wants to tell him everything will be all right, that it won’t hurt a bit, and that he’ll be in a better place when Gabe is—finished—with him. 

That would all be a lie. 

Ryan struggles futilely against his bonds, and begins squeaking when Gabe takes a little traveled road off the freeway and ends up at an abandoned barn.  It doesn’t take long after the gag is out for the pleading to start, and then stop. 

Gabe Saporta leaves the barn, the bandanna that had been around Ryan’s neck stuffed in the pocket of the jeans into which Gabe has changed.  Ryan’s lifeless body is arranged ever so carefully on the floor of the barn, and Gabe’s blood stained clothes are in a burning pile next to the body.  As Gabe leaves the barn, the fire catches the straw lying on the floor, and as he pulls his car onto the freeway, the barn is blazing out of control.

The bright red Pontiac zooms down the freeway.


End file.
